federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Mason Sorna-Finn
Mason Sorna-Finn (previously Von) is the only son of the President of the Federation. Having recently joined, he often fights with the symbiont's strong personality after the previous host died unexpectedly and Mason was unable to complete training. Working as a lawyer in the Federation Immigration Committee, he once hosted a symbiont in Section 31 but had to switch them out when the relation was discovered. Moving into new experiences, he now holds the symbiont that once occupied his maternal grandmother. Background Information Born January 07, 2386 Mason is the only son of Alal Sorna (2353) and Reena Gorban-Finn (2355-2411). He has a sister named Aster Sorna (2382). Close to his parents, he travelled a lot to accommodate his father's political career. Mason suffered from PTSD after finding his mother unconscious in their Betazed home. When his mother died, he was unable to cope and moved back to Trill with his grandfather and Aunt. When the PTSD was diagnosed he went to Earth and had a mental block put in by a Vulcan doctor. Mason's father was briefly engaged to a Devina Easton (2370) and Mason has a paternal half-sister named Violet Sorna (2413) from the relationship. His father later married Theresa Sorna (2387) and she is currently his step-mother. She had a child from a previous relationships named Calen Sorna (2410) who was officially adopted by Alal. Alal went on to have two more children with Theresa named Christopher Sorna (2415) and Merelle Sorna (2418); as well as adopting Theresa's nephew as their own - Kylo Sorna (2417). Mason was joined to the symbiont Von in March, 2412. His maternal grandmother was also a joined Trill named Alma Gorben-Finn (2300-2392). In 2417, his father discovered that Von was a member of Section 31 and purposely plotted to be placed inside of Mason. Hoping to fix this, Alal told the Symbiosis commission that covered it up, removing Von and finding a new Symbiont. When none were available, a retired Symbiont Finn (who was previously in Mason's grandmother as a host), volunteered to help him and was joined in June of the same year. Mason changed his name to Sorna-Finn. It is unknown what part his mirror universe counterpart plays as he has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Rosalie Brandt (2403-2407) - Meeting in University, both had an early admittance and attended the main University of Trill in political science. While not each others firsts, as Mason got more popular in the public eye due to his father's role as VP, he settled down more and was less of a 'bad boy.' They remained together until his father was sent into a coma in 2407 and Mason really pushed through his educational requirements to deal with his grief. Isabelle Richardson (2408-2409): Briefly dating the Vice President's sister, they were friends with benefits but ultimately broke up due to her brother's very strong views about the Sorna family. Olliander Sparks (2412): Mason met Olliander during the 2412 new years party at the President's Residence. When Mason was later joined to the Symbiont Von, his sexual preference became more bisexual and the two began to date. They continued to be a couple for several months but ultimately Mason is not one to settle down and they remain friends. Current Spouse(s) Samantha Elbrunne Mason met his wife, Samantha Von, in 2408 when she was assigned to his guard detail in 2408. They remained friends but it wasn't until Mason was joined with Von four years later did he realize Samantha's role in Section 31. They began a sexual relationship that soon turned into more. Marrying to keep Von's identity as an agent a secret from the commission, they have formed a real genuine love and respect. Children Mason has three children with Samantha Von named Zonathan Berel Von, Xander Kalal Von and Karina Finn. He is technically the step-father to two of Samantha's previous children including Tristan Reese and Elbrin Thay. Education and Career Being a rather smart kid, he was admitted into the University of Trill at the age of 17. From 2403-2406 he completed his undergraduate degree in political science and law. From 2406 to January 2408, he did his fast track law degree and passed the bar in February of that year. Mason worked at the Federation Immigration Committee as a amnesty and asylum processor, having hopes to one day get back into his true dream - preparing new cultures and planets for induction into the Federation as a new member. In 2418, he left his position at the residence and campaigned to be the progressive Earth Councilmen. He was elected in Nov, 2418. He has ambitions of running for president. Symbiont History Von *Hopal Von (2110-2195) - Section 31 Founder *Dagiss Von (2195-2240) - Section 31 Agent; Only female Host *Vorjen Von (2240-2325) - Unknown career; Homosexual Host *Tubil Von (2325-2410) - Section 31 Leader; Step-Father of 2 *Archen Von (2410-2412) - Section 31 Agent Finn *Casia Finn (1654-1702) - Painter - 1 child *Gorlan Finn (1702-1799) - Pharmacist - 2 children *Lenna Finn (1799-1878) - School Teacher - 5 children *Tessar Finn (1878-1956) - Ice skater - 2 adopted children *Emmi Finn (1956-2001) - Aerospace Engineer - 1 child *Oben Finn (2001-2134) - Symbiont Guardian - no children *Calorra Finn (2134-2198) - Chef - 1 child *Takar Finn (2198-2300) - Engineer, Warp Specialist - 2 children *Alma Gorben-Finn (2300-2391) - Writer, 1 child (Reena) *Retired - Mak'ala Pools (2391-2417) *Mason Sorna (2417-Current) - Lawyer - 2 children Category:Katrina's Character - Beyond Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Trill Category:Civilian Category:Social Science Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:January Category:2386 Category:All Characters